1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot for simultaneously generating and expressing emotions, and more particularly, to a robot generating and expressing multiple emotions like a human.
2. Description of Related Art
The fields in which robots can be applied have changed from industries to services in houses or public places. In order to appropriately provide a service to people by using a robot, an intimate communication method between the robot and humans is required.
Research has shown that recognition and expression of emotions of a robot plays an important part in the communication method between the robot and humans. However, it has been ignored in the development of many robots up to now. As a result, robots do not express any emotion, or express very limited emotions.
In a conventional model for the emotions of a robot, only one emotion among predefined emotions, which has the highest level, is expressed. In addition, since only a fixed method is used for generating an emotion of the robot, an appropriate emotion cannot be generated and expressed for various external events. Accordingly, the number of emotions, which a robot can express, is very limited, and the emotional expressions are also very limited.